Following Your Heart
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome's parents put her in an arrange marriage to marry Naraku. Inuyasha doesn't like this one bit. How will he stop the marriage before it happens?
1. Chapter 1 A New School

**Chapter 1: New School**

16 year-old Kagome Higurashi is in a vehicle with her parents. Her father, Hige Higurashi has just been hired to a company, while her mother, Ai Higurashi works as a nurse at a local hospital. "Kagome trust me, you'll love you're new school. It's the top school throughout Tokyo, and you will do great there." Kagome's father said as they drive to their new house. Kagome is the back seat looking out the window, "But dad, I've been to 4 different school, and I've a bad feeling about this one." She replies to him. "Nonsense, Kagome." Her mother said. "This school is unlike any of the other schools you've been to." Kagome looks back out the window. "I don't feel right about this. I'll just be humiliated again, just like my other schools." Mrs. Higurashi looks through the mirror, "Kagome, you'll get used to it. We just realized that those schools weren't for you." She said. 'And this school will be the same, just like the others.' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome has been through tough times since she was only 12 years old.

*FLASHBACK*

_6__th__ grader, Kagome was just arriving her 3__rd__ school. As she takes her time taking her time to get used to the school. It wasn't what she expected. The classes she took were okay, but it was the students that worried her. When she got to her assigned locker, she was having trouble with it. A female student with long black hair to the bottom of her back in a priestess ponytail, in the school's uniform, black top with a dark blue skirt to her knees, comes to her. "It seems that you are having with your locker." Kagome looks to her, "Yeah, I am." Kikyo looks closely to what Kagome is doing with it. "Here's how it goes." Kikyo said. She turns the knob to the left twice, goes over the first number once, and stops on the second number, and turns the knob to the left and stop on the third number, and lifts the handle up to open it up. "There you go." She said. Kagome smiles, "Thank you…" _

"_I'm Kikyo Heritoshi."_

"_I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome and Kikyo introducing themselves, shaking hands. A few weeks later they got to be good friends. But Kikyo was just using Kagome to do all her work when they're doing their work together. So Kagome had enough with it and broken their friendship apart, big time. Kikyo got herself and Kagome suspended for a fight in the hallway while class was in session. Kagome will never forget that day, Kikyo taking advantage of her skills._

_*END FLASHBACK__*_

"Kagome we're here." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome looks out the window and sees what her new home. It was a huge house from the front. There was a beautiful front door with a gorgeous design crystal like feature. The windows were average size. Kagome exits out the vehicle, and enters the house. The inside was amazing. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The living room was big, the kitchen was great with the state of the art appliances, and in the back yard was something. There was a patio with an in ground pool, with a hot tube connecting to it, with a diving board, and a huge waterslide, and a little waterfall in the middle. She smiles as she continues on looking around the house. She finds a bedroom with a bathroom, and out the window was a little balcony looking over the back yard. "Maybe this won't be so bad." Kagome said to herself. "What do you think, Kagome?" Her father asks as he sees her from the backyard. "It's okay Dad." Kagome replies. A few hours later, Kagome's belongings were in her room. She started to set what she desires. She knows that she has to go to school the following day. So she set her alarm at 6:30 am.

The next morning, Kagome's parents take her to her new school, Shikon High. She is nervous when she has to deal with new challenges, especially new schools, being the newbie. She goes into the office. The workers gave her schedule. The first class she had was math. But first she had to go to homeroom. As she enters the class she heads to the teacher, "Class, we have a new student joining us, give a warm welcome to Kagome, Higurashi." The teacher said as Kagome bows to class. "You can roam the room." The teacher said as Kagome walks to the edge of the room, and sits on the big shelf by the window looking outside, giving a great view of Tokyo. "I wonder what this school has in store for me?" She asks herself. "More than you can dish out." A voice answers her question. Kagome looks to see a male student in front of her, looking out the window as well. "Oh, I'm sorry to say that out loud." Kagome said to the boy. He was a little taller than her, with silver hair down to the bottom of his back, had two pointy dog ears on top of his head. His hands had claws instead of fingernail, and his eyes were golden color. "I just though that this one will be better than my previous schools I've been to." Kagome said looking back out the window. "How is it that you got here?" the boy asks. "It's because of my parents. I've been to 4 schools, and it was nothing but hell." Kagome answered. "By the way, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said introducing himself. Kagome smiles to him, "It's nice to meet you." She said as she takes her backpack, taking out her cell phone. "Would it be okay, if I add you to my phone?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha pulls out his cell out of his pocket, "Sure." He said. They exchanged their numbers. "Hey Inuyasha." A voice calling out to him. A man and a girl come up to them. The man was as tall as Inuyasha. His black hair was in a tiny ponytail, with purple eyes, with an earring on his left ear. The girl was a little shorter than him. She had brown eyes with a little bit of pink eye shadow, and long brown hair in a low ponytail. "Kagome, this is Miroku…" Inuyasha pointing to the guy, "And this is Sango." Pointing to the girl. "Hello there." Kagome waves nicely to them. "Just out of curiosity, may I see your schedule?" Miroku asks. Kagome takes her schedule and gives it to him. "I see you have Math, Social Studies, Lunch and Gym with all of us. You have Science with Sango, and Art with Inuyasha. But neither of us will be in Study Hall with you though. Sorry about that one." Miroku said. "It's okay. I have you guys to help me out where they are. So it's no big deal though right?" Kagome assures them. The bell rang and the group head to their classes.

After gym, Sango takes Kagome to Science, Inuyasha helps Kagome which way the Art room is, but neither of them told her where her study hall room is. "Looks like I'm on my own for this one." Kagome said sadly. Looking closely at her schedule, looking for the room number where her final class was, she was right in front of the door with the room number matching hers. She takes a deep breath and enters. She looks around, not many students are here at the moment, so Kagome made herself comfortable by sitting alone in a desk by the window. Knowing that she had homework to do, she got an early start so she wouldn't have to do it all at home. The home assignment was her math Algebra I. She's good with this so she started with it. While doing her homework, a young boy comes up to her, "hello there." He said to her. "Hi." Kagome replies to him nicely. The boy had blue eyes, with black hair in a high ponytail. "The name's Koga. What's yours?" He introduced himself. "I'm Kagome." She answers. "Koga what are you doing to her?" A voice called. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Koga said to the one who spoke. The student was a girl with red hair in pigtails, with an iris on the left side of her hair, with green eyes. "Kagome, this is Ayame. Ayame, Kagome." Koga said introducing them to each other. "Hey there, Kagome." Ayame said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Kagome said back. "I take it you two are wolf demons?" Kagome asks of the tail Koga has. "Yes, Ayame and I are wolf demons. We take pride of our customs, and traditions." Koga said about themselves. They just continued to talk until the final bell rang. Kagome grabs her things and heads out the door, "It was nice meeting you two."

Kagome said as she leaves to get to her locket to gets her belongings she needs to finish off her homework. "Kagome!" A voice calls. Kagome turns to see who it is. "Oh, Inuyasha." She said as she sees him coming her way. "What are you doing later on?" he asks. "I know I have to finish off my homework. I didn't get that much done while I was in study hall." Kagome said as they head to the exit. A car horn beeps. Kagome sees it's from her mother's car. "I have to go home now. I'm sorry for this." Kagome said as she gets into the vehicle. Inuyasha watches as the vehicle drives away. "It seems you like her." Miroku said as he comes to him, "Maybe. But I've got a feeling something's wrong with her family though." Inuyasha said. "It's not right to snoop into someone else's business, Inuyasha." Sango said. "It's just been one day for her here. Give her some time to get use to it." She adds. They head to their own vehicles, Inuyasha's Red Chevy Impala, Miroku's Purple Ford Escort, and Sango's Black Buick Century.


	2. Chapter 2 Knowing Your People

**Chapter 2: Knowing Your People**

Kagome's mother was driving, "How was you're first day of school?" She asks. Kagome replies to her, "It's okay so far. I made some new friends already." Mrs. Higurashi was smiling, "I'm proud of you already. What are their names?" She asks. "During my homeroom, I met this boy who has long silver hair with pointy dog eyes on top of his head. That's Inuyasha Takahashi. Soon there was another boy with purple eyes, with black hair in a tiny ponytail, his name is Miroku, and there's this girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, hers is Sango. I have to admit, they're really nice people when you get to know them. And my last class, I met these two wolf demons, names Koga and Ayame." Kagome said explaining her information to her mother. "Kagome…" Her mother said sternly. "…do you know anything about this Inuyasha person?" she asks. Kagome looks at her, "No. Why?" Kagome asks her mother. "Your father's boss is Inutaishou Takahashi. Inuyasha is his son." Kagome looks down, "Wow, I never knew. How is it that you know about them?" Her mother sighs, "Only your dad knows about it more than I do. I just only gave you a heads up about Inuyasha." Kagome nobs. They pull up the driveway and park the car into the garage. Another car was in there. It was her father's green Volkswagen Jetta. The girls come in, while Kagome looks for her father. She finds him in the living room. "Dad, can I ask you something?" She said coming to him on the couch. "Sure, Kagome." He answers. Kagome had to think about what to asks him about Inuyasha. "Dad, mom told me that your boss is Inutaishou Takahashi. Am I right about that?" She asks. "Yes, Mr. Takahashi is my boss indeed." He replies. "And he has a son named Inuyasha right?" She asks further on. "He actually has two sons, Inuyasha's one of them. His other son's name is Sesshomaru." He answers. "Then how come Inuyasha is at my school? Should Sesshomaru be at high school?" Kagome asks. "Sesshomaru is only 5 years older than Inuyasha, He's going to college to be a lawyer." He father explains the Sesshomaru's current position. "Okay. The thing is that I met Inuyasha at school. Is there a problem with him." She continues on asking. "It's not my place to answer that kind of question. It's best to ask Inuyasha himself." Kagome heads to the stairs, "Thanks dad. I appreciate it." She said to him nicely. She goes into her room. She gets to her desk and resumes her homework she started earlier today. She finishes her math, and now she has to start on her science homework. While she was working on it, her phone goes off. She answers it, "hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. Kagome says back to him, "Oh hey there Inuyasha, Can I ask you something?" She asks. "Sure." He said. "Do you know that your father is my dad's boss?" Kagome tells him. "As a matter of fact, I just got the word from my dad that his new employee is Hige Higurashi. I assumed that you are his daughter." He said. "I find it funny to begin with." Kagome said. "How so?" Inuyasha looks puzzled. "It's that my dad works for your dad, and you and I go to the same school." Kagome explaining. "Good point there. Other than that, what are you doing?" He asks. "I'm just doing my homework. Why?" Kagome said while she is doing it. "I just got a call from Miroku and Sango saying that we should visit you sometime." Inuyasha said. "I'll have to take to my parents, because they're quite strict when I'm up to something. But I think I can pull it off." Kagome assures him. "Okay, just give me a heads up, and let me know how it goes." Inuyasha said. "Okay I will. Bye." Kagome said as they hang up.


	3. Chapter 3 Permission

**Chapter 3: Permission**

A few minutes later, Kagome finishes her homework. Feeling her stomach is growling she goes to the kitchen to find her mother making dinner. "That smells so good, mom." Kagome compliments her mother's cooking. "Thank you." Her father comes in and sits at the table. As they ate dinner Kagome builds her courage, "Mom, Dad, may I have my friends over sometime?" Kagome asks. "What do you think Hige?" her mother asks looking at him. "Let me see what I can do to have the day off this weekend so I can meet them. Let me talk to my boss about it, and I'll let you know." her father answers. "Okay. These guys are very nice to begin with." Kagome said as she takes a sip of her milk. "Okay." Hige said back. As they continue on finishing dinner. Kagome takes their dishes and put them in the washer, while Ai puts the remaining food into the fridge for later on.

The following day, Kagome was in her homeroom class. She's sitting on the shelves looking out the window. "Kagome." Hearing a voice close by, she turns to see Inuyasha. "Oh hey." Inuyasha sits by her. "Have you talked to your parents?" He asks. "I did, but my father has to talk to your father to see rather or not it'll happen for us to meet each other's families." Kagome answers as she keeps on looking outside. "I'm sure my dad could pull it off. I'll try to convince him to meeting you as well." Inuyasha assures her as about, bringing a little smile on her face. "I hope you're right about this." Kagome said. "I also wanted my family to meet Sango and Miroku as well." She adds. "I just wish there are times when my parents can be a little carefree about my life once in a while." Kagome confesses of her parents. "Same here." He sighs. "My parents can be strict as well. It's like you've been chained, and yet there's no freedom whatsoever. No matter what you do, or where you go." He adds the statement. They just got through the classes until lunch.

At lunch, Kagome finds a table by a window. She sits there, knowing her, she always wants a nice view outside of the building. "Hey there, Kagome." A voice said getting Kagome's mind back into reality. "Oh hi." She said back. It turns that it was Koga who said it. "What's up?" He asks. Kagome replies, "Just having my lunch break. Why?" She takes a drink of her Pepsi. "I was wondering if you're free tonight? The thing is I want to take you out." He said specifically to her. "Koga!" Two voices said at the same time. Kagome and Koga turn around and see Ayame, and Inuyasha glaring at them. Ayame comes first and yanks Koga's ear, "Koga you're engaged to me. Remember that. I don't want our families to find out that you've been cheating on me." She warns him, "Oh no Ayame. The thing is, is that I wanted to see if Kagome wanted to come along with us to the movies tonight. That's all." He whispers. Inuyasha comes in, "Koga, you know better not to be hitting on her. She's new here, and needs to get used to the place." Inuyasha said crossing his arms around his chest. "I get your point. Let me go Ayame. You're gonna rip my ear off." Koga begs her. Ayame lets him go, while Koga rubs it. Miroku and Sango arrive. "What was that all about?" Sango asks. Kagome explains, "I was just having my lunch, Koga wanted me to go on a date with him. Ayame tells him that they're engaged, and Inuyasha states that Koga isn't supposed to be hitting on me." Miroku looks at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is that true?" Inuyasha looks back to him, "Yeah it's true. Sango, you told me yesterday when we left, you wanted use to make sure that Kagome can get used to the place." Sango answers, "Yeah. It's natural for a new student to get used to it." Kagome looks at them cautiously, 'They want me to get used to this place? What with this anyway? I got a bad feeling about this.'

Kagome finishes her lunch and throws it out to the garbage. She checks her phone and it said that her parents won't be home until 7. She runs out of the cafeteria goes to door that said roof on it. She goes up and sits down by the fence. Meanwhile, Inuyasha follows her after she left the cafeteria. "I'm getting worried about her." He said as he picks up her scent. He finds it that goes up to the roof of the building. Just when he about to open the door, he hears Kagome sobbing. "What is she crying about?" He mutters. He goes and sees her sitting with her knees up to her chest and her face in her arms. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he slowing goes to her. "Are you okay?" Kagome lifts her head a little and sees Inuyasha kneeling down in front of her. "I'm going to be riding in a stinking bus. I can't do that. And my house is 13 blocks from here. What am I going to do?" She whimpers. Inuyasha sits by her, "You know, I can take you home. My house is on the way there." Kagome has her bangs over her eyes, "I don't know if my parents will allow it. If my dad found out, that I'd be in serious trouble." Kagome said. "Kagome, listen I know it's been your second day here, and it'll take a while, but I assure you that I'll be there for you if you need anything." He said. Kagome nods as she wipes her tears back. As they head back to the building, Miroku and Sango find them down the hall. "Is anything okay?" Sango asks worryingly. "It's just that I needed fresh air that's all." Kagome quickly said. They go their separate ways to their classes.


	4. Chapter 4 Expecting the Past

**Chapter 4: Expecting the Past**

During art class, the art teacher comes up to the front to the class, "Students, this assignment is going to be sketching something or someone very important to you. Take your time and enjoy that thing or person." The students got themselves a canvas and began their project. A few minutes later Kagome was in the middle of her drawing, Inuyasha was also in the middle of his. By the end of the class Kagome gathers her stuff, and heads to study hall. Just when Kagome was about to enter, someone calls to her, "Hello there, Kagome." Kagome looks to find who called. It was none other than Koga, but Ayame was right by him. "Oh hey, you guys." Kagome replies to them. "Kagome, may I have a word with you?" Ayame said pulling her to the other side of the room. "I bet it's about Koga, isn't it." Kagome said. "Yeah. The thing is that when we were kids he promised me to be his wife when we're done with high school." Ayame informs her. Kagome smiles shaking her head, "Ayame, don't worry. I'm not into him at all. You don't have to worry about that." She assures her. Ayame smiles. "Thanks Kagome." Through the rest of Study Hall, Kagome managed to get some of her homework done. The bell rings and Kagome heads to her locker to get her belongings. She seems so sad in the process. She closes her door, "Hey." Inuyasha said. Kagome quickly turns to him. "Oh I didn't see you there." Kagome said. She checks on her phone. She finds a new text from her mom,

_Kagome, as long you get home from Inuyasha, that's fine with me and your father._

Kagome smiles a little. "I'm ready." Kagome said as she heads to the exit. She stops in her tracks, "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. "I forgot to give you the address to me house. Inuyasha just chuckles as pulls out his iPhone. "No worries, tell me and I'll add it." Kagome types down her address, the little dot shows Inuyasha where it is. "Oh, I know where that is." He said getting into the car. They stayed quite on the way home. When Kagome's house comes into view, Inuyasha is shocked. "Is something wrong with my home?" Kagome asks. "The thing is Kagome, thisused to be _my_ house when I was little." Inuyasha confesses. He parks the car on the side of the road. They get out and walk up to the front door.

When they enter, the house was different from Inuyasha's memories of it. "Man, I can't believe it." He said. "I had no idea you lived here, Inuyasha." Kagome said when she closes the door. Inuyasha continues to browse the house, but the kitchen stayed the same, Inuyasha smiles. "You basically know where everything is." Kagome said. Inuyasha takes a sniff. "Yeah I loved this house, but something happened though." Kagome goes outside and sits on the lawn chairs by the pool. 'She's something for sure.' Inuyasha thought as he follows suit. He finds one and lays down. "It happened 3 years ago." Inuyasha started out.

*FLASHBACK*

It was a stormy night, and Inuyasha was in his room, sleeping. Inutaishou and Izayoi were in their room watching TV until a weather bulletin comes ups, "This just in, a Tornado Warning has been issued for the northern Tokyo area. I must advice you to take action to get down to the lowest area in your house." Inutaishou gets his survival kit, while Izayoi heads to Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha. Wake up." She shakes him a little. "What is it mom?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. 'Get your things. A tornado is coming." Inuyasha didn't waste another minute, as he gets his things. He and Izayoi head straight to the basement where Inutaishou is. Luckily Sesshomaru was on the other side of the city. All of a sudden the house begins to shake. "Mom, Dad!" Inuyasha yells as he covers himself. Izayoi puts up a barrier around them. A few minutes later, the house was mostly destroyed, but the kitchen stayed in tact miraculously. The family manages through the debris of their house. A few days later they lived in a newly built home, capable to withstand any natural disaster. Inutaishou hired the most advance construction worker to rebuild their previous home. But it took a long time until the Higurashi family moved in.

*END FLASHBACK*

Kagome feels guilty, believing every word Inuyasha said about this place. "Inuyasha, I'm so ashamed to live here, your own home." Her eyes become teary. Inuyasha comes to her, "Kagome, it was a long time ago. It's best to move on. I'm just shocked to see that it's just like what it was before." He said holding her hand to calm her down. "Let's take a look at the rest of the house." Inuyasha said as he helps her up. A few minutes later, Kagome leads Inuyasha to her bedroom. "This used to be my room." He said as he enters. "I assume my parents' bedroom was _your _parents'?" Kagome asks. He nods for a yes. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for all of this." Kagome said looking down to her feet, while her bangs cover her eyes. Inuyasha comes to her, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Kagome." About an hour later, Kagome got over her guilt of believing living in his old home. "Looks like I have to get home, before my mom notices something fishy about me. I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he gets into his car. Kagome waves good-bye to him, and heads back inside.


	5. Chapter 5 Being So Close

**Chapter 5: Being So Close**

Inuyasha makes it home, he knows for sure his mother is already home. He pulls his car into the garage, and gets in. "Mom, I'm home." Inuyasha calls out while going into the kitchen. "Hey, Inuyasha. Welcome home. How was your day?" She asks. "It was okay as usual, but the new student, Kagome, she's something mom. I'll tell you that." Inuyasha said as he sits on the stool. "It seems you do care about her, Inuyasha." Izayoi said as she gets some juice from the fridge. "You won't believe what I've found out though." He adds. The door suddenly opens and closes. "Inutaishou, welcome home dearest." Izayoi said as she gives a kiss and a hug to him. "So what was it that you going to say Inuyasha?" Inutaishou asks. "You see, the house we used to live in. Kagome Higurashi and her family live there now." Inuyasha said in a sad tone. "Oh no." Inutaishou said. "Hige Higurashi is her father, and my new employee." He sits down by Inuyasha, while Izayoi sits on the other side. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry to admit this but her father and I had made an agreement." All Inuyasha can do is to wide his eyes. "What agreement?" He yells, but Izayoi puts her hand on his shoulder," Inuyasha calm down." She said nodding her head to Inutaishou. "The thing is that Hige pleaded me to work for me, because of the budget because Kagome was in a serious accident, and it almost cost Kagome's life." He explains. Inuyasha can do is looking down. "Kagome had nothing more than a terrible life ever since middle school." Inuyasha looks back up, remembering Kagome once said when she first came to his school. _"I wonder what this school has in store for me?" _Inuyasha then realizes something, "That's what she meant. Her previous schools weren't right for her at all." Inuyasha spoke. "Exactly, the thing is, she might had gotten good grades, but the real problem are the students who wouldn't spend time with her because of her parents. But at one school, Kagome thought she had a friend, but she was betrayed, and she'll never forget that moment. At that point, her so-called-friend almost killed her in school." Inutaishou said. "But why is it that, Kagome was all alone?" Inuyasha asks. "I'm getting to that. She's one person not to be messed around with. She's a priestess. Like your mother. But she's the reincarnation of Midoriko." Inutaishou explains, "If Kagome ever gets to emotional with anything she deeply cares for, her powers will be unbelievable. I must advice you to make sure she doesn't do it. If it does, then you might lose your life by accident." Inuyasha sighs of what Kagome had been through. "I just wanted to ask you if we can meet the Higurashi family this weekend?" Inutaishou and Izayoi looked at each other. "I'll talk to Mr. Higurashi about that." Inutaishou responses.

The following day, while the kids were at school, Inutaishou was in his office doing his usual business work. A knock was on the door, "Come in, Higurashi." He said. "You requested me to be in your presence, Mr. Takahashi?" Mr. Higurashi said as he enters and closes the door behind. "Higurashi, I take it that your daughter, and my son are quite fond of each other. Are they not?" Inutaishou asks as he offers Hige a seat in front of his desk, "Yes, my daughter really talks about him a lot lately since she went to Shikon High." He answers politely. "I have to admit that your daughter is very special indeed. I've heard that she has been through tough times when she was little, that one accident that almost cost her life. All I can say is that I'd like to meet your family at your place this weekend. It'd mean everything to your daughter." Inutaishou said. "As a matter of fact, Mr. Takahashi, my daughter was asking the same thing early this week. She really wants our families to meet." Mr. Higurashi said with respect. 'Then it's settle, we'll have our visit are your place. How about it?" Inutaishou said. Hige bows to him, "It'll be an honor for your family to visit my family." Inutaishou smiles and replies, "Very well, we'll be at your house at 3:30 pm this Saturday." With that they shook hands and resume their assignments.


	6. Chapter 6 Family Visit

**Chapter 6: Family Visit**

It was Friday, while Kagome was getting some of her homework down as much as she can so she didn't have to do it over the weekend. The only assignment left was Social Studies. She was about to finish it until the bell rang. She grabs her stuff and went to her locker. Too bad she couldn't finish her last assignment, because it was quite hard for her to finish it. Other than that, she put her other textbooks back into her locker, since she's already done with them. The only thing she put in her backpack was her Social Studies supplies. She gets a ding from her cell, looking up to see it,

_Sorry, Kagome. Meeting at work. Won't be home until 7._

_Mom_

Kagome rolls her eyes, her parents have been doing it for some time lately, not that it bothered her though. She grabs her jacket and heads out the building. Looking outside, it was begin to thunder. "This is just great, now I have to go home in the rain." She mutters. "Looks like someone needs a ride." Inuyasha said as he stops right by her. "Man, Inuyasha. Do you really have to scare me like that?" Kagome said as she took some deep breathes. "Sorry, come on I'll take you home." Inuyasha said as they got into his car and drove off towards Kagome's house. They got to her home and Kagome gets out, "thank you, Inuyasha." She hugs him. Inuyasha blushes a little, "Anytime, Kagome." Without another second Kagome runs to the front door, in the rain.

The rest of the day, Kagome manages to finish the rest of her social studies homework, before she had to get take a shower. "I wonder what I should wear tomorrow?" She asks herself as she browses her closet. She finds a nice short sleeve shirt in a nice design pattern on it. She find a nice loose pair of blue jeans. She lays them down by her bed. She is currently in her PJs. She goes into the bathroom, and wash up before calling it a day. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in the same situation of what to wear for his visit to Kagome's. "It has to be nice an simple." He keeps on going in the closet. He finds a good pair of blue jeans, and a red polo shirt. He was in his black pj pants. He grabs a brush and does his hair getting the tangles out. "Tomorrow will be something. I've got a feeling it will be a great one for sure." He said to himself as he goes to bed.

The following morning, both families were getting everything in the house cleaned up before the meeting. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were taking their time getting ready as well when they got out of the showers (This is in two separate scenes.) Kagome with her iPod playing her music, has been cleaning up her room as much as she can. She helped out her parents with the mopping and vacuuming around. It was quarter after 3 and the Takahashis left their house to go to the Higurashis. Inuyasha gave them address to show them where they live. "No problem, Inuyasha. I know where it is." Inutaishou assures him as they rode in his Cadillac.

At the Higurashis, Kagome was getting a little nervous meeting the Takahashis. Her father comes to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha will be here too." Kagome blushed a little. They were done with their chores. The doorbell rings. Mrs. Higurashi comes to the door, opening it. It was Miroku and Sango. "May I help you two?" She asks politely to them. "We're here to visit Kagome, if that's okay with you?" Sango asks. Kagome comes to her. "Hey guys, Mom these here are my two friends I told you earlier, this is Sango and Miroku." Kagome said introducing them to her. "Oh welcome. Come in." She offers them as they enter the house. "Make yourself comfortable." Kagome said with a kind gesture. "Dad, these here are my two friends from school. Miroku and Sango." Hige shakes their hands for greetings. "It's an honor to meet you two." He said. "My honor to you too, Mr. Higurashi." Miroku said. They said on the couch as they continue to talk about various stuff. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kagome yells from the other room for they to hear her. She straightens herself in the mirror, and opens the doors. Inuyasha was in front of his parents. "Hello Inuyasha." Kagome welcomes them to let them in. "Kagome, these are my parents, Inutaishou, and Izayoi." He introduces them to her, "It's an extremely honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome said with a bow to them. Hige comes out the living room. "Mr. Takahashi, Mrs. Takahashi, Inuyasha welcome to our home. They all bow to each other for the proper respect. Ai comes out of the kitchen. "Hello there. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. Would you like a cup of tea?" She offers them with a smile. "Of course." Izayoi said as the mothers go into the kitchen. "How about we fire the grill?" Hige asks Inutaishou. "Why not. When it comes to grilling, it's the men who does a great job." Inutaishou said kindly as the fathers go outside getting the grill lit up.

Kagome just sighs, "By the way, Miroku and Sango are here." She said as she walks to the living room. Inuyasha follows her and sees them, "Hey guys." He waves to them. "Hey Inuyasha." Miroku replies. "Kagome, this may be something to be off the subject, but can we see the rest of your house?" Sango asks. "What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha sighs, "I guess so. Come on." Miroku looks confused about this. He'll ask Inuyasha later. Kagome shows them her bedroom, her parents' bedroom, basically everything in the house. When Kagome took them outside, Sango happily squeals, hurting Inuyasha and Inutaishou's ears. "You have a pool? Awesome. We can go swimming." Kagome smells something, "I smell something good. Is it the meat that's being grilled dad?" Kagome asks as she turns around the corner of the house. "Yep, we're going to have steak, burgers, and hot dogs." He said while Inutaishou was checking them out. All of a sudden the wind picks up. Inuyasha twitches his ears, "I smell a foul demon." He said, "Kagome, get everyone inside. Dad and I will take care of this." Kagome nods as she, her father, Sango and Miroku head back into the house.


	7. Chapter 7 Owing A Favor

**Chapter 7: Owing a Favor**

Ai and Izayoi turns to see the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Ai asks. Inuyasha and Inutaishou sense a demon." Kagome said. Izayoi look outside and see that the wind is getting rougher. "no doubt about that, there is a demon out there." She said truthfully. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Inutaishou embrace themselves. A purple cloud comes down to them. Out comes a person in a baboon cloak. "Who are you?" Inutaishou demands. "I'm here for Kagome. Where is she?" He asks instead of answering Inutaishou's question. "Why would I tell you that? I demand you to state your business." Inuyasha yells. "Kagome owes me a favor." Inutaishou growls at him. "What do you mean 'favor'?" The man chuckles, "I saved her life, and now it's time to repay the debt." He finally answers Inuyasha's question. "Look here, Kagome has no favor to owe you." Inuyasha growls at him. "And how is it that you know her?" he asks. Inutaishou stayed quiet during the conversation. "Dad, do you know this guy?" Inuyasha asks him. "No. I don't recall him at all." Inutaishou replies. "Only the Higurashis know me. Not the Takahashis." The man in the baboon cloak said as he disappears, as the skies return to its original blue. 'only the Higurashis know about him?' Inuyasha though to himself. "What was that all about?" Inutaishou asks confusingly. "Beats me dad. We'll have to ask Kagome about this." Inuyasha said as he and Inutaishou head back into the house.

When Inuyasha and Inutaishou come in, Sango and Miroku were gone. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Inutaishou asks as he closes the sliding door. "They had to go home." Kagome answering his question. "What happened out there?" Ai asks. "It's best for all of us to sit down." Inuyasha said as they sat in the living room furniture. "Outside there was this guy in a white baboon cloak." Inuyasha started, "He said that Kagome owes him a favor." Kagome looks confused, "What do you mean?" She asks. "He said only the Higurashis know about this." Inutaishou said as he turns to Hige. "Hige, did something happened between you and that man?" Inutaishou asks sternly. Hige gulps a little, "that man out there, his name is Naraku. He's the one who saved Kagome's life from the accident." Hige confesses the secret. Kagome looks straight toward him, "Dad, what is it that he saved me?" Hige sighs, "When you at school, your so called best friend were in gym class, practicing your archery skills. Until Kikyo 'accidentally released an arrow and it was headed towards you." Kagome widen her eyes, "I thought it was just coincidence." Hige shakes his head, "No Kagome it wasn't that. Just when the arrow was about to get you, Naraku stepped in and catches the arrow and you showed him gratitude." Kagome begins to shake a little. "And then all of a sudden you fainted." Hige explains further on. "We got a call from the school, telling us that you were in the hospital. You were in a coma for two weeks." Ai said when she found out the accident. "So…what did Naraku say to you?" Kagome asks nervously. Hige looks straight to her eyes, "He said that you must marry him when turn 17." Kagome gasps. "Please tell me your kidding. Please!" She begs. Ai shakes her head. "I'm sorry Kagome, but that's all we can offer him when he saved your life 3 years ago." Kagome runs away from the room and up to her room in tears, slamming the door. Inuyasha looks worried about her. How can she possibly marry a man she barely knew? That's what got Inuyasha so worked up about her. "Dad, is there anything we can do? Call off the wedding?" Inuyasha asks. "I'm sorry, my son. But it's none of our business to interfere with." Inutaishou said griefly. "She can't marry a guy she hardly knows. She last saw him 3 years ago. It's just not right at all." Inuyasha said seriously. "I'm sorry, honey, there's nothing we can do about it." Izayoi said. Inuyasha gets a little angry. "It's not right to arrange a married for your daughter to wed to someone she hardly know. It's best for her to let her choice her decisions on what she wants to do for the rest of her life. You can't make that right for her." Inuyasha said to Hige with so much seriously and wisdom.

A few minutes later the grill has finished the meat for tonight's dinner. Ai and Izayoi continued on with the side dishes such as mashed potatoes, and green beans. Inuyasha however was up stairs outside of Kagome's room. Still crying, 'Kagome, this is not what it was supposed to happen. Not even for an arrange married.' He thought to himself. He knocks on her door. "Who is it?" She asks from the inside between her sobs. "It's me, Kagome." Inuyasha said on the other side. "You can come in." She said nicely letting himself in. He comes in and sees her on her bed facing the wall, like any other teenager would do when they're upset about something. Inuyasha sits on the edge of the bed, "Kagome…" He said but is cut off. "Inuyasha, I can't marry him. My parents never even told me that little thing I owe him. It's just not right. I just want to find someone who can love me, cared about me. I don't know what to do. I can't marry someone that I don't know of." She sobs her reason. Inuyasha feels the same way. It's not right at all to marry someone you just met. It's from the heart, not from anyone's opinion. He moves to her side and embraces her. "I just wish this didn't happened at all. The accident and the arranged marriage. I feel to same way. I feel your pain. My parents fell in love and they got married because of that. I bet it was the same for yours." Kagome nods her head. "And I will make sure that happens to you." He said quietly to her. Through the rest of the night, they had dinner. Soon after Inuyasha and his parents left to go back home.


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

A few weeks have passed. Kagome has really got the hang of the Shikon High. She and Inuyasha have been hanging out that it really made them care for each other. It was only a month away from Kagome's birthday. Unlike for her first 16 years of her life she was excited, but not this one. She has to marry Naraku when she turns 17. Inuyasha decides that he gets to the bottom of this. He'll stop at nothing to make sure the marriage is off…for good. It was a matter of time that Kagome has to be fitted for her dress. Kagome got home on time for her mother to take her to the store to pick up her dress. At the store Kagome and her mother are in the fitting room, trying the dress on. Her dress was strapless and flowing around her legs, with the veil down to the bottom of the dress. She wasn't too thrilled about this. A 17 year-old girl shouldn't be getting married immediately. But she had no choice but to do it. She knew in her heart that this is wrong. Not to mention, Naraku has been with her 4 times a week. Kagome didn't even feel comfortable being around him. Ai looked at her carefully, "Kagome are you okay?" She asks with concern. Kagome turns to her, "Yeah, it's just too soon to do this." Kagome said. A few minutes later, the girls left the store. "Mom, I have a confession to make." She said. Ai listens to her carefully, "What is it honey?" Kagome takes a deep breathe, "Mom, I hate to say this, but I love Inuyasha so much, and he does love me as well." She cries for what she said. And now she's waiting for any parent would say. "Kagome…I was like you when I was your age." She said calmly instead of anger. "Kagome looks at her, "I thought you'd be mad at me about this." She sobs. "Kagome, I'll let you know that I had to marry someone else that I barely knew, but your father wouldn't give up on me. He managed to pull though to make sure that the guy who was supposed to marry me was off. And that's why it's best to follow your heart." She explains what she had been through. Kagome smiles, "Thanks mom." As she wiped her tears. "And to tell you the truth. I find it wrong to begin with. You and Inuyasha are meant to be together. It's fate. I just hope he'd do the same thing your father did for me." Ai explains as they got into the house.

At Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He was in his room doing some of his homework. A knock alerted him, "Come in." He said. Izayoi and Inutaishou come in, "Hey, I just want to talk to you." Izayoi said as she and Inutaishou sit on his bed. "Inuyasha, I've realized that you really do care about Kagome, and concerned of her safety." Inutaishou started. "And it comes to show that you love her as well." Izayoi said to him. Inuyasha had to admit it, he really cares about Kagome, and it comes to show that he _does _love her so much. "Yes, mom and dad. I love her so much, if I couldn't be with her, I'd loose my mind." He confesses to his parents. "I just wanna be with her for the rest of our lives." It's like a puzzle piece that is looking for its matching piece. It was fate. "Inuyasha, I've found out about this Naraku person." Inutaishou said. "It turns out that Naraku is currently wanted for assault, basically on women, and it turns out that he's after Kagome. He won't do his thing until they get married. This is your chance to save her, my son." He said with a serious look in his eyes. Inuyasha nods. "But Kagome mustn't know any of this. In the middle of the wedding, I'll make my move to lure him, and arrest. Leave everything to me." Inutaishou. Inuyasha nods. Inuyasha would do to make sure Kagome will be safe with him.

The following day, Kagome seems so depressed, and anxious. But with the talk with her mother, she is a little glad, that she had to deal with the same situation. As she arrived in gym class, she was shocked to see who came, Kikyo 'What is she doing here?' she thought bitterly. Kikyo looks around and sees Kagome, she smirks, "Hello Kagome, it seems you've been alright." She said innocently. Kagome scoffs, "For what you did to me was unforgettable. You almost killed me." She said about what happened in middle school with a cold glare. Kagome walks outside with the rest of the class. Inuyasha comes up to her, "Are you alright?" Kagome replies, "Remember when my parents told me about how I almost lost my life?" She looks at him, "Yeah." Inuyasha replies. "See that girl over there? That's her, the one who almost killed me." She whispers, but Inuyasha heard it like it was loud and clear. "I'll make sure she doesn't do it again." He vows as he puts his hand on her shoulder. It was archery and swordsman, Some of the students took a wooden sword, while the others grab a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kagome got her pair, as well as Kikyo did. 'Something's up. I can feel it.' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome got into position as any archer would be in. Inuyasha was sitting on the sidelines close by watching carefully at Kagome. Kagome pulls the arrow back, and shots it to the target and it the middle of the bull's eye. She smiles for her success. Just when she about to turn around to pull back an arrow, Kikyo aims her arrow towards Kagome. Inuyasha quickly grabs Kagome before Kikyo's arrow made contact to her. "Kagome, I've got you. You're safe now." Kagome just snuggles into him, crying a little. Inuyasha embraces her, stroking her hair. "What just happened here?" The gym teacher asks seriously. "That girl shot an arrow at Kagome." One of the students said, "I saw the whole thing." The teacher gave a glare at Kikyo, "Kikyo you're expelled from the school. The principal is going to hear about this and there was a video camera out here to prove it." She advice her.


	9. Chapter 9 Finding the Truth

**Chapter 9: Finding the Truth.**

Meanwhile, Hige was in his office doing his usual business. He sees Naraku passing by. 'I've a bad feeling about this.' He thought. A few minutes later he goes into Inutaishou's office, knocking on the door, "Come in." Inutaishou said politely. Hige comes in bowing to him. "Can I help you with something, Hige." Inutaishou asks. Hige nods, "Yes, I think I made a mistake of telling Kagome marrying Naraku." He said as he sat down. "As a matter of fact, Naraku is a wanted criminal for assault." Inutaishou said to him, "But I'd want to arrest him in the middle of the wedding. So keep low to make Kagome doesn't know any of this. I'll let Inuyasha know, but mustn't let Kagome know."

Back at Kagome's home, she was up in her room doing her homework, until someone comes to balcony. Kagome stares at the figure who was on it. She backed away, "Please stay away me." She screams out, "It's no use, my dear. None of your parents can hear you." He said with scary chuckle. Kagome runs to her door, but it was locks, and so was her bathroom door. 'I'm trapped.' She thought with fear in her eyes. The figure was a monkey demon. "I've got a special treat for you." It said as he gets closer to her. Kagome tries to run, but the monkey demon was too fast, and got her around the waist. "Let go of me!" She commanded. "Is it just me or did I hear a girl pleading to be released?" It mocks. Inuyasha was doing his homework until he smells something familiar, "That's Kagome's scent." He said as he looks out of his window. He sees the monkey demon carrying her. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha calls out to her. But Kagome was knocked out when the demon squeezed her. Inuyasha goes to his dad's office and takes the legendary sword, the Tetsusaiga. He leaps out the window following the monkey demon, 'Kagome, hang on.' He thought to himself as he continues on pursuing the demon.

The monkey demon goes into a warehouse by the harbor. He goes into a room with only a chair. Kagome was still unconscious. It ties her wrists and ankles, and duct taped her mouth. "Fine work." Said a voice. The monkey turns quickly and bows to him, "As you requested master Naraku, I've got the girl." The monkey said. Naraku goes to Kagome, touching her cheek, with a scratch as some blood seep out of the cut. Inuyasha was outside he picks up another scent, "I smell blood, Kagome's blood to be precise." He finds the warehouse. He gets cautious of it. He finds a hole on the roof. He jumps onto it and peeks through. He sees Kagome tied, gagged, and still unconscious. He also sees the monkey demon and a man in purple clothing with his long wavy hair in a short ponytail. 'That is guy must be Naraku.' Inuyasha though to himself. No doubt about it about the stench. Naraku is about to touch Kagome's hair, Inuyasha yells, "Don't you dare lay a hand on Kagome!" He lands in between. "If isn't the half demon." Naraku chuckles, which made Inuyasha growl at him. Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga, "I know what you've been up to Naraku." Inuyasha charges the demon with the sword, but all of a sudden, Naraku and the monkey, disappear, "Mark my words, half demon, Kagome will be mine." Naraku said as his last words. Inuyasha growls, but then turns to Kagome. He uses his claws to cut the ropes and carefully pull the duct tape off her mouth. He carries her back to his house. 'Kagome, hang in there.' He thought he leaped through the window of his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10 Fate Of Love

**Chapter 10: Fate of Love**

Kagome comes to, fluttering her eyes open, her vision was blurry but it gets clearer. "Where am I?" She ask as she tries to sit up. "You're here at my house Kagome." Inuyasha said as he was trying help her up. "What happened to me?" She asks him. "I found you being carried by that Monkey demon. You were unconscious. I even found Naraku with him as well. He was the one who wanted you. I managed to save you from him doing anymore harm on you." Inuyasha as he soothes her cheek, where the cut was. Kagome puts her hand on his that was on her face. She looks into his golden eyes, "Thank you so much for saving me." She said as her tears fell on her cheek. Inuyasha wipes them carefully off her face. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly as she lays her head on his chest, "I love you, so much." All Inuyasha can do is warmly smile at her as he holds on tightly around her. "I love you too, Kagome. I _really_ do." He confesses to her softly. He cups her chin to make her look at him. Kagome gives a warm smile to him, and they kiss with so much passion. She wraps her arms around his neck, while Inuyasha pulls her closer to deepen the kiss. A few seconds later, they pull apart and Kagome begins to cry into him. "Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha asks. "Inuyasha I don't want to marry to that creep. I just can't. I'd marry you instead." She weeps. Inuyasha widen his eyes, 'She wants me instead? Kagome, I promise that will happen.' He thought as he embraces her in his arms.

Little did they know, Inutaishou saw the whole, "He's just like me. Being so protective over his mate, well Kagome isn't his mate just yet." He walks down to the kitchen and finds Izayoi fixing up some dinner. "How are they?" She asks him. Inutaishou smilingly response, "They confess that they love each other. Kagome told him that she would marry him instead of Naraku." He said. Izayoi hugs him, "He's just like you, honey. Very protective of his love." Inutaishou hugs her back. "Yeah, he really does. But we have to wait until the wedding." He said. They have to have to stick with the plan, not let Kagome know any part of it. But it'd be as if Kagome is a little suspicious about it though.

Back in the room, Inuyasha releases her, "I bet your parents are worried about you." Kagome nods. "I'll take you home." He said as he and Kagome head downstairs. Inuyasha drives her back home, it was just quiet on the way there. When Inuyasha pulls up the driveway, two people are outside on the front door step. Kagome realizes that it was her parents, "Looks like I'm dead." She said sadly. "I don't think so, Kagome." Inuyasha assures her as they got out of the car. Kagome walks slowly to them, "Mom, dad, I know I'm in trouble. What's my punishment?" She asks waiting for the consequences. But instead her mother hugs her, "Kagome I'm so glad you're safe." She said hugging her. It surprised her. "But I don't understand. Dad what's going on?" Kagome asks him. Hige was up by Inuyasha instead. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. Is there anything we can do in return?" Hige asks. Inuyasha leads them away from the girls.

On the other side, the guys stopped. "I know this maybe out of hand, but I would love to have your daughter's hand in marriage." He said. Hige smiles, "You can. I'm going to need your help though on the other marriage that she's going to be in." Inuyasha smirks, "My dad told me, and I'll gladly help you out." Inuyasha replies.

It's the eve of Kagome and Naraku's wedding. Kagome's birthday was two days ago. All she wanted was to be alone. She couldn't think straight. Inuyasha was concerned about her. Kagome was laying on a lawn chair ready a book, basically a romance novel. Inuyasha was on top of her roof, looking below to see her. 'I'll make sure that wedding is off. You deserve to be with someone better…me.' Kagome was getting ready for the rehersal dinner. She doesn't feel comfortable about this, but she had to deal with it. She was wearing a nice red dress with a diamond necklace her mother gave her when she was little. She put her hair in a low ponytail. "Kagome, it's time to go." Her mother informed her from downstairs. Kagome grabbed her purse and headed to leave with her family. Inuyasha's family weren't invited which was a disappointment to them. Inutaishou goes to him, "Inuyasha, be sure that Naraku doesn't do anything to her." Inuyasha nods quickly. Without another second Inuyasha follows the Higurashis' Jetta that was going to the country club where the dinner was being held.

The Higurashis arrive and Naraku was standing by the door, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. I'm so glad you came, especially you Kagome my dear." Naraku offers his hand to Kagome. Kagome hesitated at first, but takes his hand. Inuyasha hides in the bushes nearby, growling silently seeing how Naraku is doing to Kagome. A few minutes later, Naraku and Kagome is sitting a table in the middle of the room, so that everyone can see them. Kagome feels so depressed from the inside, but puts a fake smile to please Naraku. They finished their dinner, Kagome and Naraku stand tapping the glasses to get everyone's attention, "I want to thank you all for coming here tonight." Kagome started off. "And I want to be grateful to you everyone to attend our wedding tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon." Naraku finishing off their speech. Inuyasha close to the window of the room, and listening to everyone. He gets the determination in his eyes. He'll stop at nothing to save her from a guy who'll just make her life even worse.


	11. Chapter 11 The Wedding

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

The next day, it was noon, and Kagome was in her wedding dress. "You look absolutely georguos in it." Sango said. She's the maid of honor, while Rin and Ayame with the bridesmaids. "Kagome smiles a little, "thanks." She begins to weep a little. "Are you okay?" Ayame asks. The bridesmaids dress was a rose color with one strap over the right shoulder and it went all the way down to their ankles. Kagome's mother comes to her and gives her a hug. "I can't believe how much my baby has grown." She shows her tears for her. 'I don't even love him, mother. I don't' Kagome thought truthfully.

Meanwhile in another room, Naraku was getting into his suit, with a red rose in his pocket. "Kagome will be mine for sure. I'll hypnotize her, making her love me like no tomorrow." He chuckles fixing his tie. Miroku was his Best man, while Sesshomaru and Koga are the groomsmen. "I don't like think he deserves Kagome." Miroku whispers into Sesshomaru. "I agree, Inuyasha is way better than him. He's the one who Kagome should marry, not Naraku." He replies quietly. Inuyasha, in a suit as well, is outside of the church on one side, while his dad was on the other side. They had walky talkies making sure the plan goes right.

It's 4:00 pm and everyone who has been invited are inside waiting for the party to come walking down the aisle. The music play letting the know, the Groomsmen walking the bridesmaids down the aisle. Naraku is in the front of the church with the priest. The music begins a different tone, making everyone stand up looking at Kagome with her father. She makes sure her tears are held back. When she comes to the other side of the aisle, Naraku offers his hand. Kagome shyly takes as they walk up to the priest. Hige was in his seat next to Ai, watching as any other wedding would go. Naraku all of sudden smirks and looks at Kagome straight. His eyes begin to glow making Kagome's eyes turn from chocolate brown, into bloody red. Inuyasha luckily saw the whole, "Kagome, no!" He said quietly. Naraku said to Kagome, "You are to love me forever, my dear." Kagome is trying so hard to stop it, "No, you're wrong. Inuyasha is the one I loves me. He's the only one for me. Inuyasha where are?" She said with tears coming out. Inutaishou alerts his son, "Inuyasha NOW!" He nods as he busted a window. Naraku spell is broken as Kagome faints, but Inuyasha catches her in his arms. Shortly after, Inutaishou slams the door opens, "Naraku we have a warrant for your arrest." Suddenly secret agents catches him and chained him. "You are to remain silent by the rights of the law. Whatever you say will be against." Inutaishou warns him as the agents drag Naraku out of the church and into a police truck.

Kagome comes to, moaning, "Inu…yasha?" She asks while her vision was blurry for a few seconds. 'I'm here, Kagome. I'm here." Inuyasha replies softly to her looking at her, straight to her chocolate brown eyes with his golden eyes. Kagome smiles as she begins to cry quietly, "You came for me." Inuyasha carefully wipes them off, "You must know I hate when you cry. But if it's for me, I'm fine with it." He smiles as he helps her up. "Umm…are we going to have a wedding or not?" The priest asks. Inuyasha nods, "Yes, I'm the one who is the groom, not the other one." Inuyasha informs him. Inuyasha and Kagome walk to the front of the priest. "Do you…uh" The priest stammers. "Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said his name to him. The priest resumes, "Do you, Inuyasha Takahashi take Kagome Higurashi to be lawful wedded wife, for as long as both shall live?" The priest asks him. "I do." Inuyasha replies. "And do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha Takahashi to be lawful wedded husband, for as long as both shall live?" The priest asks her. "I do." She replies to him. "Miroku, would you please?" The priest asks as Miroku comes up give Inuyasha the rings. "Repeat after Inuyasha." The priest instructed. Inuyasha takes the diamond golden band. "With this ring, I thee wed." The priest said. "With this ring, I thee wed." Inuyasha repeated putting the ring on Kagome's left ring finger. "Kagome, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Kagome repeats him, "With this ring, I thee wed." Kagome puts the gold ring on Inuyasha's left ring finger as well. "Ladies and Gentlemen, they're married. You may kiss your bride Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha and Kagome with so much passion, while everyone in the church applause to them. They pull away as they walk down the aisle outside. They see a limo and hopped in.

Everyone attend the country club for the reception. The host was Kagome's father. The bridal party are waiting in the hallway waiting to be called one couple after another. "Ladies and Gentlemen it's time to bring in the party. The first couple coming in is Sesshomaru Takahashi and Rin Gukiti." Sesshomaru and Rin walk down, 'Next are Koga Kioto, and Ayame Remone." Koga and Ayame walk down. "Next we have the Best Man Miroku Houshi, and the Maid of Honor Sango Taija." Mirku and Sango walk down. "And now I'm proud to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi." Everyone applause as Inuyasha and Kagome walk down the aisle. A few minutes later, "And now, like any other wedding, we start off with the father-daughter dance Inutaishou said with the microphone. "Hige, Kagome." Hige Kagome dance to Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply. "I love you so much daddy. Thank you for everything for me." Kagome whispers to him. The song ends, and Hige said this to her, "You must be so grateful to Inuyasha as well. You only known him for few weeks, and yet it's like you know him for a long time. Kagome, I want you to be happy with him." Kagome smiles as her eyes fill with tears, "I will, Dad. I will."

Soon after, Inuyasha taps Hige on the shoulder. Hige nods and let Inuyasha dance with Kagome. Inutaishou puts on Toad the Wet Sprocket All I Want. While the song is playing every couple slow dance, Kagome smiles as she lays her head on Inuyasha's chest, "I'm so happy, Inuyasha." She said quietly. "And why is that, sweetheart?" He asks. Kagome looks straight into his eyes. "I'm happy that I followed my heart, and found love…and that is why I love you so much." She said with some tears. Inuyasha cups her chin, "I'm happy as well, Kagome." He gives the most softest expression to her, "I'm happy that I found someone like you to open up so much to me." He said. "I thought that someone else would be better than me to open up to you." She said with a little sadness. "Oh Kagome, no one, and I mean _no one _was, is, and will be better than you." He said giving the kiss of a lifetime. Filled with so much passion, and love. They both know that the rest of their lives will be great…forever.

THE END


End file.
